One For The History Books
by Dance-on-thin-ice
Summary: Talia and Nicky are just two normal girls who have never done much in life, they wish for a world of adventure just like in their favorite video game.They soon realize that you must be careful what you wish for.EdwardxOC, KainxOC. first story be kind? Warning swearing & violence. will be multi-chap. enjoy! I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY OR IT'S CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

To be honest I don't remember much about the day when it all happened, we were just two girls with no plans for out lives but to sit and play video games, sure we had the potential for sports and the brains for college but that wasn't what we wanted we wanted excitement and adventure no ordinary life wad good enough

I'm Talia by the way Talia Villalobos I'm 17 ,soon to be 18, and I'm here with my best friend Nicky Grant the best person on the planet we've never dome much with our lives like I said we just sat around playing video games nothing new or interesting ever happened and if you still want to stay I suggest to pull up a chair because this story is a long one

The day it all started was normal like always just me and Nicky hanging out at my place, my parents were at work, we had graduated just the month before so there was no school to be worried about. yep just two friends, a TV my DS and a fridge full of food. I know this sounds like any teens paradise but not for us, though we never said it out loud we were both board with this way of living but we had no way to do anything else but be lazy

"Hey Nicky hand me my DS, will you?" I asked lazily

"Can't you get it yourself lazy but?" she said with a smile that told me she would get it for me no matter how I replied

"No its too far away" I whimpered pretending to struggle to reach my arm over to the little hand-held system from my spot on the sofa. she handed me my game laughing at me giggling, we laughed together as I pretended to choke myself with the ear buts around my neck that were attached to my I-pod. after all the goofing off I flicked the switch and loaded 'Final Fantasy 4' my absolute favorite game

Nicky often called me a nerd when it came to this game but she was just as much a fan as I was. She and I were total experts we loved every thing about this game and were proud of it had everything adventure, humor, action, romance and everything else you could think of

The game loaded but as soon as the opening was about to start it got all weird I honestly don't know how to describe what was going on with it. At first I thought it was broken until some words finally appeared up on the screen

_'help...our hero...only you two can... help' _it was so weird and we just looked at each other curiously it had never happened before then some more words appeared the options _'yes,no'_ we in a moment of curiosity chose 'yes' then there was a bright flash of light and everything went blank


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up it was really windy and I heard lots of confused whispers,all sounding like the voices of men, then one spoke up louder than the rest, "Lord Captain! one of them appears to have woken up!" I opened my eyes fully and almost immediately regretted it,"HOLY JESUS!" I yelled scrambling backwards away from the awful monster that was looking right at me. my _brilliant _escape was going well until I backed into the legs of another person "I think your helmet might be startling the poor girl ,sir" said the man I had backed into,I could hear amusement in his voice.

"My apologies then" said the one who I guess was this 'Lord Captain' guy. But he said it so passively,like he was use to it. I was sure he was though, he was wearing a black suit of armor, I guessed because it seemed to be made of metal, and a helmet that looked like some kind of demon it was hard to keep eye contact, and as passive as his tone was he also sounded a bit depressed. Then I heard some mumbling about not being able to sleep off to my left, i looked over and was surprised at what I saw.

"NICKY!" I shouted and kneeled next to her forgetting about the others. My friend seemed okay but... what was she wearing? when we were at my house she was in a pair of cut-off shorts, a red t-shirt, and flip-flops. Now she sported a blue long coat with no sleeves a, white and slightly torn tank top, and brown boots. when did she change cloths? I wondered and touched her light brown hair that was tied back in a pony tail.

"Nicky! are you okay? you're not hurt are you?" I was talking fast and frantically checking her temperature and her pulse,happy that my best friend was still alive.

"Talia? ya I'm fine why- would you stop that?!"she said pulling her hand away "why wouldn't I be?...and what in the hell name are you wearing?" she said pointing at my cloths I looked down and sure enough my cloths were different too. An orange coat that I wore over only one arm like Auron, a black top that only reached mid torso , black pants, boots, my i-pod still around my neck, and my pitch black hair was combed thoroughly _'odd this was a rat's nest last time a looked at it '_I thought.

I was about to speak, but one of the other men beat me to it "Lord, Captain monsters at the fore!" the demon man shouted at me and Nicky to stay back and pulled out a long black sword from thin air! we watched as he fought this big green eyeball with wings and feet, It all clicked together in my mind. I felt like an idiot for not seeing it as soon as I opened my eyes. "Cecil Harvey" I whispered to myself. "Is every one alright?" he asked when the fight was over the other men on -what I had only just realized was an airship- answered with a simple "Aye."

I looked over at Nicky, and judging by the look on her face she had realized where we were as well. "And you two? you're alright?" Cecil looked over at us, we could hardly do so much as nod our heads in shock.

"But all these monsters as of late..." said one of the crewmen "Disturbing is it not?" said another "I wonder what it bodes" a third one spoke curiously, Cecil seemed a bit disturbed himself, "we've reached the castle, M'lord." Another man had shouted aster a bit of silence.

"Well then, prepare for landing, men" Cecil ordered all others replying with an obedient "M'lord"before going off to do what they were told. Cecil walked over to us, by this time we had both stood up and where just gaping at where we were "So tell me,you two, what kind of magic was it that you used to get here?" he asked curiously

"Magic? what are you talking about?" I asked just as curious

"I'm talking about the two of you passing through the crystal and appearing on this airship" he sounded a bit impatient now

"If that was magic that we weren't the ones who did it" Nicky said firmly wanting him to get the message, I laughed a bit remembering how she got so offended when she was accused of things.

"Hmm...interesting" was his short reply "Who are you two?"

_'Cecil Harvey wants to know _my_ name?_I was totally stunned that my hero since i was 8 even cared who I was but I managed to form the words "I-I'm Talia Villalobos" though my companion was a still slightly steamed and said with more force "I'm Nicky Grant"

"Well its nice to meet you both...But I'll need to report to the king" the last part was said more to himself than to us, and if I do say so myself it sounded like he was reluctant to take us to his king, I was sure that Nicky and I both knew exactly why that was too.

"M'Lord, we are cleared to land" one of the crewmen said saving us from what would have been a vary awkward silence "Then go ahead and land" Cecil replied sounding annoyed as such a dumb statement, "You there" he pointed to a man who seemed to have nothing to do "Bring our guests' their bags"

I was once again confused "What bags?" Nicky and I asked in unison,our question answered seconds later when the man handed us both a backpack,I recognized these immediately. They were mine two small backpacks that we used to carry things like snacks and water bottles when we went camping, but now they looked over stuffed and had something that caught my eye quickly, a Kusarigama in the net pocket in the front, _'no way in hell!'_

Nicky's bag was much the same, over packed, but hers had a Rapier clipped to the side her eyes were just as wide. We looked at each other hoping to find the answers in each others eyes only to see that there were only more questions that we had no answers to "Brace yourselves,ladies" said a man passing by "These landings can be a bit shaky" there was no problem landing, and we stepped of the airship-with some assistance from the crew-and took in the view nether of us thought we would ever see

"Get a good look ,miss" one of the men told me as he patted my shoulder "This is Baron Castle"

**(A/N)**

**well that went better than i had hoped**

**a ****Kusarigama is like a sickle attached to a chain and a weight at the other end **  
**a Rapier is a slender sharp-pointed sword used for stabbing  
does any one even read this story?  
oh we'll im sure some one will...someday**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

we walked with Cecil to Baron castle, he was mumbling to himself about how he would tell the king about us._ 'it should be okay right? it is only the beginning of the game after all_' I thought to myself_ 'but then again I only know how it will happen or Cecil...nah he's way to nice to sell us out!'...I think...'_It was all doing well I took in the sight of Baron castle wondering how it would look on the inside

"Isn't this exiting?" Nicky asked from beside me, causing me to jump slightly in surprise

"what?" I replied like an idiot

"Were on our way to Baron castle with _the _Cecil Harvey" she said use to my dumb replies

"...oh right..." I guess I sounded a bit depressed because she spoke up again

"whats wrong? I thought you of all people would be exited bout this kind of thing"

"its nothing I just ..." I tried to explain but found myself trailing off

"it doesn't feel real does it?" man she knew me so well

"not only that but this doesn't feel possible"

"because its not"she laughed "but it sure is fun!" man she sure knew how to make me feel better, and she knew how to use the simplest tricks to do it! I found myself laughing along with her, until Cecil hushed us, how on earth did I forget he was here?!

"I'll need to ask you to be quiet for a time" he said, well more like asked like he didn't want to seem rude but we understood and kept our mouths shut for a this time we had reaches the castle courtyard and Nicky and I looked all over the place resisting the urge to run around and look at everything up close. We couldn't see much though, it was just the court-yard. we reached the inner gate and were met by two guards ans only a second later there was another man with blueish hair and red and yellow armor. Baigan.

"Ah, the young lord returns triumphant!" the future traitor said proudly "You _did _secure Mysidia's Crystal,did you not?" if I didn't know better it sounded like he actually wanted Cecil to fail.

Cecil got depressed again "The Crystal is ours. But the Mysidians -they did not even raise a hand in their own defense, Baigan." I couldn't help but feel bad for him , I know if I did something like that I would feel awful too.

"All's the better, then , is it not? only fools would dare oppose the almighty will of Baron. Come, we must not keep His Majesty waiting." _'jerk jerk! jerk! jerk!' _I chanted in my mind as we walked Nicky just seemed to be interested in looking around.

I found myself wondering when he would turn into that snake-lizard-thing and couldn't help but glare at him. _'ill bet he already knows it's not even the real king'_ I thought to myself. I stopped my glaring when I noticed he was staring at me as well, a perverted grin playing across his dumb face, he gave the same look to Nicky_ 'dear lord he's checking me-i mean US out!' _I felt like vomiting, but Cecil didn't even seem to notice or worse, he didn't care.

Baigan turned to Cecil "I must ask who are these young ladies you brought here with you? They don't look Mysidian"

Cecil was deep in thought when Baigan asked so it made him jump a bit "This is Nicky and this is Talia" he pointed at us "Their travelers we met in the city limits a moment ago, they want to become citizens of Baron" Cecil was a surprisingly good liar

"Vary nice to meet you both" he grinned at us "I look forward to you becoming citizens of this fine kingdom" the urge to throw up got even worse

I was glad when we made it to the chamber out side the thrown room "A moment, my Lord" he said to cecil then turning to us he said "If you could wait just a moment ladies" he turned and left the room and Nicky immediately spoke up

"Is it just me or was that creeper just checking us out?"

"Ugh, I know right? I was about to vomit , that's just so...eww" I was glad it wasn't just me who realized that that jerk of jerks was giving is 'the eye'

"The two of you probably the first women if herd react that way toward Baigan" I guess Cecil was paying attention then

"Really why?" Nicky asked still grossed out

"He's is at a high position in the army, any other woman would have swooned to know he would give them that kind of attention" he defiantly sounded amused then we heard Baigan call from the other room for Cecil to go in "Wait here this will only take a moment you two" we nodded as he left to talk to the king

"And who might you be?" said a deep, familiar voice a few seconds later, we looked only to see a man in blueish armor with long-ish blond hair, his eyed hidden bu a helmet shaped like the head of a dragon. Next to me I hear Nicky give a small squeak of excitement, we both know perfectly well who this man is.

"Your taller than I expected" I thought allowed

"Excuse me?" he seemed caught off guard by my comment but quickly dropping the subject "Who are you?" he asked again

"I'm Talia" I said holding my hand out for him to shake, he ignored it.

"Kain Highwind" he said simply "And you?" he looked over at Nicky, who was blushing like mad. I guess I should say she has kind of this long-term crush on Kain. As a matter of fact she's has this crush on him since the first time we played this game, she talked a lot about what she would do if he was ever real and she got to meet him , blushing and staring was not on that list I can assure you. But I suppose it can't be helped I spoke up for her.

"This is Nicky Grant" I said gesturing to my star struck friend. "So you come here to spy on the little meeting?" I asked trying to save from and awkward pause.

"I came here to see a friend" he said defensively

"But now?"

He smirked "with the idea in mind its difficult to ignore"

"We wont tell if you don't" I promised

"You've got yourself a deal he grinned making Nicky giggle a bit and we began listening in. I could just make out what they were saying Cecil was calmly asking about the Crystal making the "king" suspicious of his loyalty ,a special thanks to Baigan for telling the fake to get rid of the poor unsuspecting dark-knight,then the king started yelling Kain started to look worried, finally Kain couldn't take it and went bursting in Nicky and I hid.

"Your Majesty" Kain called for the attention to be turned to him" I beg you my liege, reconsider! You know Cecil would nor betray you!" he was treading in dangerous ground, but I had to give him some points, if it were me and Nicky I would have dome exactly the same thing, I looked over at my friend she seemed like she wanted to give the king a piece of his mind too. But over all I was genuinely moved by his loyalty to his friend. Though the king didn't seem to be as touched.

"Ah, Kain. I was not aware this matter concerned you." he was obviously annoyed by the interruption "But as you seem so eager to protect your friend, let your spear accompany his blade on the road to Mist." that jerk. I hated this false king, but I guess that's only natural. "And the two travelers Baigan mentioned you brought with you, don't even bother sending them in here, in fact take them with you to mist, I don't need them here in my kingdom" that part caught my by surprise I never expected Baigan to tell him about us.

"Your Majesty-!" Cecil began but was immediately cut off by the king "I've no more the ring and begone, while mo mood is yet fair!" Baigan handed Cecil the ring and some guards started to push him out the door. "My liege!" Cecil tried once again but was shoved out the door.

We went over to them "Man it that was him in a 'fair' mood id hate to see him in a bad one." I said looking at the door, Kain nodded showing that my comment did not go unnoticed .

"Kain, forgive me. I did not mean to draw you into this." Cecil apologized to his best friend

"Whats to forgive? We'll slay this Eidolon of his and all will be forgiven."

"Yeah! you'll be commanding the Red Wings again before you know it" Nicky added her voice to the conversation

Cecil hummed a thank you and Kain continued "You must be tired from Mysidia ,no? Leave the preparations to me and get yourself some rest." with that Kain left. Then Cecil nodded and turned to us

"you two should rest as well,and tomorrow your going to tell me just who you are and how you got onto that ship" he walked us to the outer gaits and pointed to the town, "the walk is about 20 minutes so you have plenty of time to get there before dark the inn is hard to miss so I'm sure you wont get lost" with that he walked back into the castle.

It didn't take to long to get back but it felt like an eternity because nether of us talked until we got to the inn we found some money in our bags and paid he inn keeper ,we went into our room and looked at the stuff in our bags potions,money,the kind of food you take camping, water bottles and one change of cloths each that we normal used for sleeping back home,so we changed into them, laid down and said good night to each other but nether of us could sleep

"Hey Talia" I heard Nicky call after a moment of silence.

"Yeah Nick?" I was glad to hear her voice after being quiet for so long.

"This isn't a dream." so that was it then she was just in shock.

"No, its not" I said realizing it for myself

"its all real?"

"yep."

"Cecil?"

"Real."

"The air ships?"

"Real."

"...Kain?"

"Hes as real as the two of us."

She got up and climbed into my bed, I got my I-pod and we listened to Zelda's lullaby until we both ,finally, fell asleep.

**(A/N)**

**so there you go the next chapter sorry it took so long**  
**hope you like it**  
**and just a heads up ill start changing points of view between my two OCs soon**  
**so try not to get confused, see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up at around dawn when Nicky started to shake me and calling for me to wake up "Talia Cecil and Kain are here we have to get ready!" she shouted at me but I was to sleepy to process what she had said to me, so she resorted to the usual way of waking me up back home. She grabbed my ankle arm and proceeded to drag me out of bed and I woke up as my face made itself acquainted with the hard wood floor. "Get up the guys are waiting" she said and went to get dressed.

After reminding myself who 'the guys' were I got dressed in record speed -as did Nicky- got my stuff and ran out the door, which as it turns out was not a good idea...because I ran into Cecil...and then fell on my ass... yeah, embarrassing I know but i just cant help but be clumsy in the morning, I'm sure that lots of other people in this world are falling over there on two feet so early in the day...right? "Oh crap I'm sorry Cecil!" I apologized quickly and began to get up, but Cecil grabbed my hand and hoisted me up sparing me from any further embarrassment that might have occurred if I had tried to get up on my own.

"There was no harm done, It's all right" he said as I blushed realizing that he, Cecil Harvey, one of the guys in my top 10 hottest fictional characters was holding my hand.

"Th-thanks" I stuttered pulling my hand away. _'He belongs to Rosa He belongs to Rosa! He belongs to Rosa!'_I chanted in my mind. I wasn't some home wrecker, I would never want to steal another girls boyfriend, especially when that girl was like a role model to me, strong, loyal and beautiful. So I guess that makes Cecil off-limits. _'RIGHT! from now in I Talia Villalobos will do my best to not flirt with other worldly guys!' _I made a mental pact "So to Mist then?" I spoke up trying to sound confidant.

"Alright seeing as your so eager" Cecil agreed, his voice sounding patronizing like he was talking to some little kid. I chose to brush it off nor now though, but if he called me like I was five one more time there would be hell to pay! We were on our way out the door when the inn keeper called to us.

"Excuse me ladies" Nicky and I turned our heads to the man behind the counter "This package was delivered just a moment ago by a man and he gave me a description of two girls it was meant to go to, you seem to fit that description pretty well" he said holding out a box "Was it to you this man was referring to?" we walked over to him and grabbed the box

"It's got our names on it" Nicky pointed out,I looked and sure enough our names were sight there on the side, after a moment of looking at each other in confusion we decided to open it out of curiosity, and were pleasantly surprised at what we found inside "My sketch books!" Nicky cried happily as she pulled out 3 note pads of varying sizes and a bag of mechanical pencils, I was just as happy at what I found for myself inside the box.

"My nail polish!" I pulled out a small blue bag and opened it to find my favorite shades of black and red nail polishes, I loved this stuff I always found it fun to look at my red-painted nails when I played a game or typed on a key board, so having them now in a place so different from my boring old home was a comforting though. Then we found a note, Nicky read it first ,which only made my curiosity about it grow as I watched her facial expressions change, when I felt like I was about to burst from suspense my friend handed me the letter, with a look on her face that I couldn't describe.

_"I do hope that this small gift will make you both more comfortable here in this world. Bringing it here was no simple task. _  
_We all send you the best of luck.'_

"Who do you think its from?" I asked Nicky

"I can't say for sure but...I think we should trust them, you know, for now at least" She replied stuffing her books into her back pack. I simply nodded, _'Well i guess theirs no reason to mistrust them...not yet at least' _I decided and put my stuff into my bag.

"Are you ready yet?" Kain called to us sounding like he was beginning to get impatient so we gathered our things thanked the inn keeper and were on our way into this familiar yet completely new world.

~~~  
The over world was much bigger than I ever imagined, more open land than I've ever seen all for us to explore!it was all mostly plains with a few forests here and there,but still it was so wide I felt like i could spent a lifetime wandering it all over it was amazing! But we didn't walk very far before we were ambushed by a group of floating eyes, the same monsters that attacked the airship when Nicky and I first got to this world.

The site of the monsters made me want to run in fear for my life, but instead I just stood there frozen in panic. One of them was about to swop down and take a bite out of me but I was pushed out of the way by Cecil his helmet was closed but I could tell he was glaring.

" Whats wrong with you? Haven't you ever fought any monsters before?" He asked

"Ummm well actually" I began but was cut off

"You've never been in a fight?!" He sounded shocked and more than a little annoyed with me "And Nicky?"

"Nether of us have any combat experience" I said kind of ashamed for burdening him and Kain. he only sighed and asked me to draw my Kusarigama.

"Just try to hit the monsters with it and keep the blade far from anything vital on your body" With that bit of advice he left to get back to fighting. I looked over at Nicky and Kain, he seemed to have given her better advice that I got ,because compared to my swinging with the sickle part, she was using clumsy yet well placed thrust attacks with her Rapier, she even managed to kill one of the floating eyes all on her own! I had much more trouble with my weapon hardly getting a hit on any part of the monster, and in the end it was me who was the most injured in the fight,just a couple of scratches ans bruises, but still.

"Hey Nicky when did you learn how to fight" I asked a bit jealous of her natural ability.

"Well Kain thought me" She looked at he man expecting him to continue the explanation.

"It's use is similar to that of a spear, I simply told her how to hold it and how to attack properly, the rest appears to be a natural talent." He explained sounding proud of her, like a brother teaching his younger sibling a valued skill. Though one thing bugged me about it.

"How come no one teaches me how to use a weapon?" I said holding up my Kusarigama.

"It's different that any other weapon I've ever seen," Cecil began "Nicky's Rapier is a familiar weapon in Baron, if I knew how to use one of those I would have shown you how to properly wield it"_ 'so that was it then? it was just because Cecil didn't know what it was?_' the thought made me smile,to think that Cecil would have thought me just a little about fighting it he only knew what it was I needed to learn._'...He'll make a nice hero...'_

~~~  
"Hey how far is Mist anyway?" Nicky asked as the looked through some of her drawings.

"Tired of walking already?" Kain looked over at her with a faint grin.

"Not really, just wondering how much longer it takes to get there." she replied indifferently

"Well it's not much longer, about another mile" Cecil assured her and walked on. True to his word we arrived about 20 minutes later at the mouth of a cave. Its most certainly looked like it would lead to a place called Mist, actual mist poring out of the cave entrance in large puffs. Then it hit me. We were going to Mist, with the ring, to kill the dragon. There was no way this would end well.

"Th-this seems like a lot of trouble though, don't you think?" I asked "I mean is being the Captain of the Red Wings really that big of a deal?"I did my best to talk them out of it.

"We've already arrived so we might as well do what we came to do." Kain stated.

"Why so reluctant all of a sudden?" Cecil asked sounding confused.

"Well its just that the monster we came to kill-" I tried to explain it but was quickly cut off.

"So you are afraid then?" Kain grinned.

"NO! I just-"

"Talia I assure you the beast is nothing to worry about,if it frightens you then you may hide until it is safe when the time comes to fight."Cecil tried to reassure me. He truly was a kind person,but he needed to learn listen some times. Then as much as I would regret this later we went into the dark, damp cave.

"It's better this way you know,"Nicky told me as we walked together far enough from the boys so they wouldn't hear us "We should try to change the game as little as possible, you know?"

"...Alright..." I agreed reluctantly "So when do we tell them that were...?"

"We can't tell them to soon or they'll never trust us."

"They'll find out eventually" I stated. Nicky could not disagree, we would have to tell them eventually. she opened her mouth to reply but then we heard a strange voice, it came from nowhere._ "leave this place"_It spoke, Cecil and Kain drew their weapons, seeming a bit startled. but still we walked on, with Nicky and I stopping and collecting treasure of course.

It wasn't long until we heard the voice a second time _"Return whence you came"_it spoke in a warning voice though it didn't sound at all threatening, "That voice-could it be the Eidolon?" Kain muttered under his breath, he was getting it, but that really didn't matter now. we kept going

We heard the voice a third time, it now sounded a bit annoyed with is _"Men of Baron and explorers from another dimension" _ That last thing made Cecil and Kain look back at us but we just shrugged nervously _"Leave at once, and no harm will befall you.I will abide no further trespass"_

Kain was obviously not afraid "Show yourself!" he called out._"You mean to ignore my warning?"_

Cecil spoke up this time "We must deliver this ring to the village of Mist beyond!" after a pause the voice finally replied with something of a sigh _"So be it"_ Then the mist began to collect and take on the form of a huge dragon with gleaming white scales. I couldn't help but think that this was where everything was going to go wrong.

**(A/N)**  
**yay i finally updated!**  
**like any one cares anyway *sigh***  
**okay here's the deal!**  
** ill update faster if ppl start reviewing kay?**  
**can you do that for me?**  
**well what ever see you next time to see the guys fight mist dragon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N)  
2 reviews a fave and a follow? you guys are so kind!**

-  
**(Nicky's POV.)**

The fight was painful to watch. It hurt to know that it would start the beginning of all of Cecil misfortune, to know just how many people this would effect. I think what hurt most of all was being a part of this fight, I was afraid to strike the dragon for fear that I would make the difference in all of this, that I might be the final blow that sends so many peoples lives spiraling down. I couldn't live with that kind of guilt. Still I drew my Rapier and did my best to dodge any attacks that were aimed at me, still doing my best to keep from hitting the dragon.

I took some time to look over at the guys once in a while. Cecil was focused on the fight, Kain was sometimes difficult to find, only to see him a moment later falling from the surprisingly high cave cealing. when I finally took the time to look to my best friend, she was just standing there, but not like in our first fight, it wasn't because she was scared, it just made her to sad.

**( Talia's POV.)**  
I hated this. I always have. Even when it was just a game for fun! I always told myself that it I were in the game I would change it, that I would save everyone, and now there I was and wasn't not a damn thing I can do about anything. I felt completely useless.

I looked at Cecil he was fighting the dragon on his own, I felt slightly proud he was doing a good job, even if I didn't approve of the fight he was in it was impressive to watch. But then the beast swiped at him and he was sent flying into the wall. My instincts caused me to run to the mans side, standing over him protectively holding up my Kusarigama ,ready to defend the knight. One of my many bad choices, because it made me the dragons next target. The great Eidolon swiped at me as well only I was not lucky enough to be wearing sarong armor like Cecil's and the monsters claws made three deep cuts in my shoulder. I dropped my weapon and stumbled back as blood dripped down my arm.

**(Nicky's POV.)**  
I felt my heart sink into my stomach as I watched my friend stumble backward with her blood collecting in a puddle on the floor. The look on her face made it obvious that she was in shock. Fortunately Kain dropped from the ceiling and created the perfect distraction for me to run to my friend's aid. Just as I got to Talia, Cecil recovered from his daze and joined Kain back in the fight. _'man whats that armor made of?'_I wondered to myself seeing that it didn't even have a dent.

My friend was done being shocked now, and tears formed in her eyes as she let out a pained scream, then dropped to the floor holding her arm and watching the blood drip down her fingers as her body shook with sobs. I tried to calm her with words while I looked through my bag for potions when I finally found some I was faced with a different problem I shouted at Cecil and Kain "How to I use potions!?"

"She must ingest them!" Kain shouted back not wasting any time, no one wanted Talia to bleed out, especially not me so I made quick work of forcing the potions down my friends throat, I used at least five of them before the wound started to visibly heal letting off a pinkish smoke. After some deep breaths she was able to stand and was left with much older looking wounds, like they had been made weeks ago and not just minutes ago, all in all I was just happy that she was alright.

Behind us I heard a loud roar then a thud, like something big had hit the ground we turned just in time to watch the Mist Dragon wither away like all other monsters do when they are defeated, I couldn't help when tears came to my eyes at the sight of it. We were officially murderers. I helped Nicky out of the cave giving a "good job" to Cecil and Kain as we passed them.

**-  
(A/N)**  
**I was all like should I write more?**  
**then I was all like no I'm to tired now**  
**then I was all like you know that this is a good place to stop. I can do all kinds of stuff in the next chapter,**  
**but just like the last chapter, if I get reviews ill update even faster!**  
**also thanks to the people who actually reviewed on the last one!**  
**ps. I must say now that I kind of hate Kain, and I find it hard to write about him in a positive light but so many of you people like him, so my feelings aside I'll be nice to him for you all **


	6. Chapter 6

**(Talia's POV)  
**To say that the walk to Mist was uncomfortable was a big understatement I felt angry, and sad, and confused and I had no idea how to deal with any of it. So I went with my usual way of comfort back home, I listened to Breaking Benjamin songs on my I-pod and held Nicky's hand, she held mine just as tightly and took one if the ear buds for herself. We exchanged glances once in a while but nether of us said a word.

"I've never met anyone so willing to put wires into there ears." Cecil said after a long while of silence.

"Its part of a device that stores music." I replied sounding miserable, but that's not what made him and Kain look back at me like I was insane. I couldn't blame them for that though, to people who's most technological creation was an airship, a tiny rectangle that could create music must have sounded insane.

Nothing more was said about it after that and the knights settled on taking amongst themselves for the remainder of the walk, still looking back at us once in a while, probably to check if Nicky and I were still sane.

~~~  
Cecil and Kain told us we were close to the village about 15 minutes later, by this time I had put my I-pod away into my pocket,when we were about 30 yards away we began to run Nicky and I were almost left behind unable to keep up with the men but arrived just in time to see the ring send out several fire monsters.

I watched horrified as all the creatures bounced off buildings and trees, setting them ablaze, villagers began to panic running in all different directions, screaming ,crying, none of them able to out run the monsters that emerged from the ring and then being set on fire as well, the game made it all look so simple but being here up close to see every last thing was it was terrifying I could hear men,women ,and even small children crying out for help at they burned to death as buildings fell in and collapsed.

**(Nicky's POV.)**  
The scene was gruesome and after a while of watching I fell to me knees and released the continence of my stomach from the sight of people's skin burning and leaving behind piles of discussing red flesh and ashes.

Cecil ,who until now watched horrified as well, finally found his voice "This is what we were sent to do?" he muttered unable to understand the situation

"He wished this village torched!" Kain was without a doubt referring to their 'king'

"But why?" Cecil was now back to reality, he clenched his fist in anger at himself and the king of Baron, then threw his head back and yelled into the smoke-filled sky and shouted, "WHY!?"

By this time I found the strength to stand again, and did so with tears in my eyes, then we began to hear the quiet sobbing of a little girl, Talia and I looked at each other, then wasted no time running to the sound of the girls cry, Cecil and Kain following close behind

We got to a young girl with green hair crying over the body of a dead woman, 'Mother you can't die! Just because your dragon did," this made Cecil gasp in shock but Kain remained calm

"I've heard of their who can conjure Eidolons- summoners." He said simply

"Then the dragon we slew was her mothers?" Cecil said bowing his head with guilt.

The girl looked at us shocked and angry, but not showing a single hint of fear "You-you're the ones who killed her dragon?"

"Forgive us." Cecil pleaded. "We'd no idea this would happen to you're mother." The girl cried from anger and sadness, and it was my turn and Talia's to bow our heads in shame. We _did _know it would happen but we did nothing to stop it, it was all our fault. "

"I-I'm so sorry" Talia managed to form an apology with tears in her eyes.

"His Majesty sent us to eliminate every last one of these people." Kain stated.

"No..." Cecil dropped to his knees in disbelieve.

"Fowl work, to be sure. But we'll need to kill the girl as well." Kain stepped forward only to be pushed back by Cecil "It' her or us, Cecil!"

But his friend didn't seem to care "She's a child!" he shouted at the other man then looked back to the now crying little girl. I reached a hand out to pat her back, but thought that it would only make her upset.

"you would betray you're king?" Kain asked accusingly.

"Betray him?" Cecil seemed to be offended by this "Any man who'd wish for this is no king of mine" he shouted, angry.

Kain's expression changed to a slight grin, pleased with this reaction, and laughed a bit "I thought you might say that."

"Then...?"

"I owe his majesty much," Kain explained "But not so much that I'd soil the Dragoons' name in his."

"Then you're with me?" Cecil asked relieved.

"Baron's army it the mightiest in the world." Kain pointed out "Our flight means nothing if we remain alone. We must treat with other nations, share what we've seen. And Rosa- she must share in our fight" he was completely right.

"And she will. Thank you." Cecil was glad his friend would help him. I was too.

"I'm not doing this for you." Kain muttered under is breath, but Cecil still heard him and looked confused about it. Though Kain simply went on "Quickly,we mustn't linger here! What of the girl?"

Talia gave Cecil not time to answer instead replying herself "We have to bring her too!"Cecil and Kain nodded in agreement and Cecil stemmed forward to the child.

"Come its not safe here. Take my hand" He reached out for her, but she refused and gave a firm 'no'.

"We've no time. Use force if you must." Kain said sounding annoyed by her disobedience, and ran toward her.

"Stop you'll just scare her!" I tried to explain but the men wouldn't listen and began to chase the poor girl.

their heavy armor slowed them down against the young child but she began to get tired and stopped in her tracks and shouted at us "Leave me alone! I hate you!"then the ground beneath her began to glow. Talia and I stopped and ducked to the ground afraid of what was going to happen next.

**(Talia's POV)**  
The girl chanted something in a strange language I've never heard before, then yelled at us again to go away. Then two arms burst from the ground, followed by the body of a large rook creature. Titan. It was the most frightening thing I've ever seen a child do. Titan slammed its fists into the ground with eminence force and created a massive shaking in the earth. Then it split, the last thing I remember before loosing consciousness was thinking that this child would split the entire earth in two.

**(Nicky's POV)  
**I woke up when I heard Cecil shouting for Kain. Sitting up a just replied startling him a bit "He's not here" I got up and dusted off my cloths "He'll be alright though. So don't worry okay?" Then I looked around talking note of the little girl asleep a few feet away then spotted what I was really looking for "Talia!" I ran to my best friend glad to see she was still breathing.

"Well, we cannot stay here." he walked over to where Talia and I were "We need to get them someplace safe." he keeled down and gathered Talia in his arms "You should be able to carry the child longer than toy would ,Talia" I nodded and picked the little girl up and held her close to me. Cecil muttered under his breath, asking Kain for forgiveness.

"I already told you, Kain will be fine." then I turned and began walking toward the desert. "Lets just go okay? Kaipo is this way"

"How do you know that?" Cecil asked.

"I know everything." I shrugged and began to walk,looking back every once in a while to make sure Cecil was still following me.

~~~  
The walk look about an hour and a half through the desert, I was glad it was already dusk. As soon as we arrived in Kaipo we took our still unconscious companions to the inn, "Who are you really?" Cecil asked after a long time watching our friends sleep.

"What, you mean me and Talia?" I asked innocently.

"What else could I mean?" Cecil looked over at me where I keeping an eye in Talia.

Then I smiled "We're not really...from around here." that wasn't what he wanted to hear, so I kept talking "okay it's like this, Talia and I were sent here from another world to help you, and as soon as were done...I guess we can go back home"

"Help me? why on earth would I need help from two women who can hardly fight?" he asked puzzled.

"Because we know everything!" I shouted waking up the girl who turned and looked at Cecil frightened.

"Oh you've woken" Cecil spoke gently but the girl just turned away scowling. Cecil tried again to talk to the angry child "You still haven't told us your name." the girl was silent "I wont ask for forgiveness. Its our fault you lost your mother. But, please...at least allow us to take you some place safe." the kid wouldn't answer.

"It's alright Cecil" I tried to use my most soothing voice "She doesn't have to talk if she doesn't want too,just try to get some rest for now." I went an lied down in the bed next to Talia's and fell asleep

~~~  
We woke up some time later hearing she door of the inn burst open, Cecil stood protectively over our sleeping companions, and I hid from sight with my rapier ready, when we saw who the visitors were Four guards from Baron. "It seems we've found you, Lord Cecil!" the leader spoke up. the child now awake gasped, probably from fear.

"Please, you must listen! His Majesty-" Cecil tried to explain but was rudely cut off.

"Our orders come from His Majesty's own mouth. Surrender the girl and the two travelers," I almost gasped out loud when he mentioned us "and he will pardon all that you've done. The inhabitants of Mist and those who know our future both represent a threat to us all. None may be allowed to live!"

Cecil looked like he didn't know what to do, and the child gasped again and tried to move further back only to scoot into the head-board behind her. My grip on my rapier tightened.

"Move aside!" the man ordered.

Thankfully Cecil had now gathered his wits and glared at the men "I think I'd rather not!" he drew is dark sword and began to fight the men. Now four on one looked a bit unfair to me so I came out of my hiding place and in the blink of an eye one of the men was down, stabbed in the back of the neck through a chink in his armor. He fell to the ground and withered away like a monster would. Cecil quickly disposed of the other two but the last one, the general, was trying to get away.

Then there was a sudden clinking sound and the general was stopped in his tracks, the blade of a sickle deep in he side if his neck. I turned around to see Talia standing holding a chain and looking angry.

**(Talia's POV.)**  
I pulled back in the chain of my kusarigama and the man crumpled to the ground and withered away before he could even drown in his own blood. I turned to the girl and gave her my best reassuring smile "Sorry you had to see that" then I looked over at Nicky "You always forget, you have to take him out first, or were you just being lazy?" Nicky laughed a bit.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault" the child spoke surprising us a bit, she had adorable voice too I couldn't help but smile hearing it, as sad as it sounded now.

"You've nothing to apologize for. Its is we who have wronged you." Cecil said ashamed.

he seemed like he was going to say more but Nicky spoke instead "We can say were sorry enough times, we...I..." tears formed in the corners of her eyes but she refused to let them fall. _'that's Nicky for you...always trying to be strong'_I smiled at the memories of us back home she always wanted to make sure I looked at the brighter side of things.

"But...you all protected me" the girl continued.

"Well none of us wanted anything bad to happen to you." I grinned.

She smiled now, it was wonderful to see this poor kid who had her childhood taken away from her, actually smile "My name's Rydia." she announced almost happily.

"Rydia" Cecil repeated with a smile.

"I'm Talia," I introduced myself proudly "but you just go ahead and call me your big sister okay?"

"Yeah and I'm Nicky" my friend grinned from ear to ear "You can call me your sister too! In fact if you don't i wont answer you!"

"And this big teddy bear is Cecil!" I exclaimed hugging said mans arm "You know just in case you missed it when that jerk general guy said it!" all except for Cecil laughed at this, though he did smile _'Just you wait kid, everything will turn out fine, I promise'_

-  
**(A/N)**  
**yayz! its done!**  
**well I hope this chapter was good! isn't it nice to finally have some plot development?**  
**you know the drill! reviews=more story! thanks for reading!  
oh and also, thanks** **Meagan for keeping these hands typing! **


	7. Chapter 7

**(Talia's POV.)  
**"Oh my god Talia! Wake up!" were the first words I heard the next morning "Nicky?" I was still half asleep and the sun was just coming over the horizon. "Is Cecil waiting?" I asked now use to the fact that I was in a video game world.

"No he hasn't woken up yet." She answered,but voice sounded urgent, so naturally my mind began to fill with all the worst things that could possibly be wrong, even bad enough to make me lose valuable sleeping time.

"Is something wrong with Rydia?"

"No she's not awake ether." She replied still sounding urgent.

"Then whats wrong?" I asked getting really scared.

"Nothing" ...Now wait just a minute _NOTHING_? This girl had to be crazy.

"Then why the hell are you waking me up so early?!" I sat up resting on my elbows, now prepared to kick her ass for costing me sleep, it was my 3rd favorite thing to do in the world! And she had just interrupted it. I opened my mouth to curse at her before going back to sleep. But Nicky knew me too well and covered my mouth before I could do anything. Bringing her finger to her lips, and then pointing to the bed on the other side of the room.

"That's why" I sat up completely and saw Cecil asleep, my eyes widened, his armor was in a pile off to the side of the bed he slept in, and he looked so damned adorable! his hair was a mess and he had his hands close to his mouth, he was like a little kitten! I brought my hands to me mouth to keep myself from squealing at the sight and Nicky did the same. The next few minutes were spent pointing and holding our breath so that Cecil didn't wake up, it took most of our strength not to go over to him and pet his hair or hug him just for being so damn cute!

After all the fangirling was done we found that there would be no more sleeping for us so we just decided to get ready for the long day ahead of us.

**(Nicky's POV.)**  
I finally felt normal, practically crying over how cute a fictional character looked when they were asleep may not have been something normal seventeen years old did but it was easily something Talia and I did, and I must say,as odd as this will sound, it felt right, like nothing was different, like we were still back home.

~~~  
About a half hour later the others finally woke up, if anything was cuter than Cecil sleeping, it was Rydia just waking up! Talia and it saw her look around confused for a few seconds before yawning, sitting up and whispering a "Good morning" in that just-waking-up voice people always had. W had to wait a while or Cecil to get all his armor back on, still wondering when he had taken it all off in the first place by he way,then there was the mater of us girls getting our hair combed, Talia's hair was as tangled as always again, and Rydia's hair was just as bad. But eventually every one was ready to head out into the world again.

"All set?" Cecil asked.

"Yep" I said enthusiastically.

"Ready to explore the world!" Talia shouted just as exited. Rydia Talia and I all raced out the door ready for the new day. "Hey wait!" Talia stopped us before we could get any closer to the gate "we need to go there first." she pointed to the east, I knew exactly why too.

"Shes right, we have to go that way first!" I grabbed Cecil by the arm and began to pull him, "Hurry Cecil its really important for you to see this!" I exclaimed, I wasn't sure if it was okay for me to tell him why just yet so I could tell he was uneasy about following us there. Man Kaipo was a lot bigger in person than it was in the game.

**(Talia's POV.)  
**Assuming the house we needed to go to was still the house farthest to the east of the town, I ran to it and peeked through the open door,only to be greeted by an elderly man, "Oh hello young miss, is their something I can do for you?" he asked politely.

"Um, I heard there was a woman from baron somewhere in this town, is-is she here?" I asked nervously, only to let our a sigh of relieve when he answered with a smile.

"Why yes there is, is she some one you know?" he asked.

"Sort of, its more like, I know some one who is a close friend of hers." I tried my best to old man just nodded though, thankfully I was saved from further awkwardness when Nicky ad the others caught up to me "Oh good you're here! This man id the friend I told you about! would you mind if we all went to see her?" I asked excitedly.

"Well if you are a friend, then I see no reason to try and stop you."

"What is he talking about?" Cecil looked at me confused. His question was answered when we walked in to the next room and saw a girl sleeping, she had long blond hair and even though she was red from a fever she was probably the prettiest girl I've seen in my life. "Rosa!" Cecil exclaimed immediately recognizing her and running to her side "Oh, Rosa..." He leaned closer to her and placed a hand on her cheek. His voice seemed to make her stir, she mumbled a bit and half opened her eyes.

"Cecil..." her voice came out as a pathetic whisper, but I could tell that hearing her voice must have meant the world to the dark knight, a sign that the woman before him was alive, in poor shape probably even dying , but for the time being, still alive. "Please, Cecil...Be alive!" her voice was stronger this time, it was obvious that Cecil was more relaxed to hear that she still had this much strength. I watched the scene admiring the bond between them, a man so worried by the sight of his dear friend and would be lover so sick and weak, a woman who didn't even have enough strength to stand only worrying about the man she loved. There wasn't enough of this kind of devotion back in the real world and seeing it here I found myself feeling a little jealous f it. Well maybe more than just a little.

Then the woman behind us who had been quiet until now spoke up, "Desert fever can be cured by exposure to the light of a Damcyan sand pearl" Cecil turned I could tell that behind his closed helmet his eyes shone with hope "Obtaining one, however, is no easy task. They can only be found withing a cave where an antlion dwells."

"We'll find one!" Nicky promised " Please were begging that you do all you can to keep Rosa alive until then!" she old woman swore to do her best and tough Cecil seemed reluctant to leave Rosa's side he was more determined to get the sand pearl to cure Rosa than any of us. _'Good on you hero" _I smiled to myself as we all wan out the gate into the blazing hot desert.

**(Nicky's POV.)**  
The sun was already boiling hot despite it still being early in the day. We were lucky that the Waterway wasn't that far, but the heat and the fact that the sand was so shifty and slowed us down made the walk seem a lot longer. There were a few monsters but nothing we couldn't handle though Talia's skills with her kusarigama were still nonexistent, to this day I'm still sure that the hit she made on the General the night before was just pure luck. But in time we made it to the Waterway and finally got out of the sun , but sadly Cecil gave us no time to rest, wanting to save Rosa as soon as possible, though Rydia didn't complain about being tired so I guessed we shouldn't have.

As we ventured through the cave we were soon stopped by an old man with strange, colorful robes and thick glasses. "You, knight! You wield the dark sword, do you not?" he demanded as soon as we stopped to meet him "I beg you, lend me your aid!"

"Whats happened?" Cecil asked confused.

"My daughter Anna was tricked by a silver-tongued bard."I heard Talia giggle slightly behind me and mumble something along the lines of "oh no! Not a _poet_!" but the man continued not hearing her "Hes taken her to Damcyan Castle. I fear I've little time left. I sense something sinister."

"Anna you said?" Cecil asked remembering the name from a man back in Kaipo "Then you must be Tellah!"

"The vary same!" the old man confirmed proudly "I came in pursuit of my daughter, but I can not get through the waterway. A great monster lurks in the lake beyond, and will not let me past! The devil is strong I warn you. My magic alone is no match for it. But perhaps with your dark sword as well we might defeat it! And this girl! A summoner, is she not? And one with quite some potential, from the looks of it." Rydia looked happy at the compliment. "But what manner of fighters are these two women?" Tellah looked over as us questioningly.

"We're Sir Cecil's guides!" Talia said looking proud of her own answer.

Cecil didn't argue about this reply ether "We need to reach Damcyan, too" said knight informed him.

"Then the choice is made for us! Let us make haste." We did as Tellah said and continued on Talia and I stopping to collect all of the treasure we knew of, Tellah proved to be extremely helpful in battle, something we needed with Talia's clumsy moves ans Rydia's underdeveloped abilities though she did seem to be learning spells quickly with Tellah around, but mostly all of the monsters that seemed to be coming out of know where in this cave. If I had to put it all into time I'd say it was hours before we finally stopped in the safe room.

"We can rest here." Tellah informed us "The magic field cast by these circles keeps the monsters at bay. Remain within, and you are safe."Tellah explained gesturing to the circle on the ground with all kinds of symbols in it, and like everything else, it was a hell of a lot bigger that it was in the game.

~~~  
"Asleep already. She must have been exhausted" Tellah mused looking at Rydia "This child-where is she from?" the sage asked.

"She is a summoner from the village of Mist" Cecil told him still sounding slightly depressed about he whole thing. Not that I blamed him.

"Indeed. Then my eyes were not mistaken." he looked back to the young sleeping girl "She had great potential. With practice and training, she should be able to master many spells." then he smiled "Such a darling little face, she reminds me of my Anna, when she was young."

"Your daughter?"

"My one and only" Tellah looked down sadly "Deceived by some wandering bard, and whisked away to Damcyan...All because I refused to give them my blessing"

"Why didn't you?" Talia asked with a grin.

"Kids have to grow up some day you know, or did you plan on keeping the bird in the nest forever?" I added.

"But I guess a forbidden love is more romantic anyway." my friend sighed. We laughed for a moment but quickly stopped when we received a glare from Tellah.

"And you? What drives you to Damcyan?" Tellah asked looking toward Cecil.

"A friend of mine id suffering from desert fever in Kaipo." He answered simply.

"I see. And you seek a sand pearl." Cecil nodded "Then haste drives you as well. Even my magic could not avail you against the foe you face."

Cecil nodded again in understanding "This monster of the lake, what manner of creature is it?"

"A vicious one, with eight massive, writhing tentacles. But if we are to save your friend and my Anna, we must find a way to slay it." then Tellah sighed "I pray these premonitions of mine are only an old man's fretting, but if they prove true, our time is short."

_'too short'_I thought to myself as Talia and I finally drifted off to sleep.

****

~~~  
**(A/N)**

**I wanted to make this longer but you have all bin waiting for so long im so sorry T~T**

**anyway send reviews please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Talia's POV.)  
**The next morning was horribly uneventful. Hardly anyone said anything, we were all still tired and sore from sleeping on the ground, with the addition of all the bumps and bruises from the day before. Nicky and I continued to collect all the treasure we knew of, mostly weapons and armor, stopped to take short breaks and walked on through the damp musty cave. The monsters seemed to come more and more frequently. Rydia and I were usually the first targets too! I often found myself wishing I had more combat skills or could at least do magic, but no such luck. It was hours before we could see sunlight coming from an opening in the cave.

Cecil was the first to go outside, he had to make sure we wouldn't be attacked the second we got out. There were no monsters, thankfully, I wasn't sure how much more I could take. I took a deep breath the second we stepped out into the cool evening air, who knew that after walking through a cave for a day and a half would make you miss wind so much?

"It'll be dark soon." Cecil said behind me "We'll set up camp here."

"Are you sure?" Nicky asked "Every second wasted-"

"We are of no use to anyone if we die of exhaustion now." the dark knight cut her off "We all need rest."

There were no further questions, a tent was set up, a fire was started, and Nicky started to draw something I couldn't see. Out of boredom I decided to use what I had gotten as well, I began to paint my nails an almost pink color, I had just finished when I heard Rydia call to me.

"Tal- I mean, big sister?" oh man her voice was cute "Yes green one?" I turned to her trying to dry my nails by waving my hands around. "What are you doing?" Once again being looked at like I was crazy. Something that, annoyingly enough, I was getting use to, expecting even.

"Well my hands looked boring so I decorated them" I held out my hands for the little girl to see "Want me to paint your nails too?" I smiled brightly at her.

"Will it hurt?

Nicky scoffed ext to me "Talia doing something painful? _Voluntarily? _You sure are one funny kid Rydia." I glared at her and pushed her arm making her draw a line across the paper she was using. "Hay! That was uncalled for!" She quickly erased the mark and I turned my attention back to the green haired little girl, "so what do you say? can I paint your nails or what?" I smiled brightly when she held out her hands "I want the same color you have." She spoke in a confidant tone that I found absolutely adorable

"As you wish little summoner."

**(Nicky's POV)  
**I wasn't sure when I went to sleep, but I sure know I was still tired when I was forced to wake up Rydia, who had made a pillow from Talia's arm and a blanket from her coat seemed more that reluctant to get up in the cold morning but did anyway. Talia herself had to be dragged ,by me, for another 5 minutes until she had gathered the energy to walk on her own.

The walk outside lasted less than an hour before we made it into another dark cave, Cecil entered first as usual and we all followed after when we was sure it was safe for every one. The sold ground didn't last more that a minute before we were, once again, wading knee deep through rushing water.

Once we went in I felt Talia grab the back of my coat, 'There is no turning back from beast awaits us down below." Tellah looked down and Cecil nodded and approached the waterfall ready to jump.

"Are you insane? You want is to just leap down this freaking waterfall?!" Talia shouted clinging tighter to me. "Well, what other way might there be to get down?" Cecil looked at my friend his voice sounded with an air of challenge. "Uh, give me some time to think about it." Tellah turned to our raven haired companion "We have no time left for your fear, child!" Then jumped without hesitation.

"Stay if you like but don't expect us to come back for you." Then he turned to Rydia who was mostly distracted by her new nail coloring, picking her up and leaping over the edge of the waterfall, Rydia letting out a squeal, and seconds later we could hear a splash.

I took Talia's hand and smiled nervously "On the count of three?" I could feel how bad Talia was trembling, I felt bad that I was about to make her do something like this but it had to be done, "One." She started her count in a shaky voice. We took a small step forward , ignoring the water that had already seeped uncomfortably into our boots, "Two." I continued, my voice losing what little confidence I had a few seconds ago.

"Three!" we shouted in unison, I shut my eyes as tightly as I could took in a deep breath and jumped.

The fall couldn't have lasted more than 3 seconds but it felt like an eternity before I heard a splash and felt myself being engulfed by the cold water. Talia and i stood up in the now waist deep water gasping for air and whipping the water as best we could from our eyes.

"Glad to see that the two of you could make it." Cecil spoke to us blandly. I looked over noticing that he was carrying Rydia on his shoulders carefully so none of his spikes cut her.

"Glad to see you waited for us." Talia spoke her voice as dry as the dark knight's.

"Yes, yes were all so unamused, now let's go." Tellah said beginning to walk deeper into the dark watery cavern.

We walked for another hour collecting items and fighting monsters before we could see a snake like tentacle moving about out of the water, "What do you think its doing?" Talia asked from behind me. "Looking for food?" I shrugged, making Talia look more than a little and Tellah walked toward the monster with out a second thought, Tellah looking back at us "Ready yourselves" We all drew our weapons, Talia and I exchanging uneasy glances, but walking on into a fight we weren't sure we were ready for

~~~  
**(A/N)**  
**ASKSJNDTGFT OMG I'M SO FREAKING SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, AND EVEN GOING AS FAR AS TO MAKE THIS A SHORT CHAPTER!** **(シ_ _)シ **  
**Would those who now wish to smack me over the head please form am orderly line, no shoving please.**  
**So anyway I am already starting up the next chapter.**  
**OH! and to "K" thank you for telling me how my story is cliché,(No seriously thanks I needed someone to tell me what I needed to fix) , and also, I ****_do_**** have plans for Nicky and Talia outside of their future relationships, the "costume change" was ****_not_**** to "blend in" but simply for them to have cloths they could travel the world in (you ever hike in flip-flops? IT! IS! NOT! PLEASANT!) , I ****_will_**** be developing my characters, and ****I _don't_ recall ever saying Nicky was an expert fighter however I _do_ remember saying that the girls were athletic and that Nicky's fighting was clumsy.  
****(man I hope I still have readers)(ノдヽ)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Talia's POV)  
**as we approached the beast, I felt myself begin to tremble. Of course I was terrified, Even more so when eight huge tentacles burst from the water around us.

"There he is!" Tellah shouted

"It's an octomamoth" Nicky added the rest of the giant monster sprung up splashing us all with water. Every one tried their best to dodge writhing tentacles and multiple splashes that kept knocking every one over. It didn't help that the water had varying depth making it completely impossible to move in certain arias especially for Rydia.

I swing my kusarigama hoping to at least make a scratch on the giant octopus in front of me.

"Use lightning on it!"Nicky shouted to Tellah and Rydia, then continuing to stab at the monster. Cecil was doing incredibly, I had never been a part of anything this intense Cecil was doing all these cool, impossible looking moves, Rydia and Tellah where casting lightning as quickly as they could, even when they needed time to regain strength they were trying there hardest to club the monster with staffs.

I felt horrible about my skills, or lack of skills I might say. But every one else seemed to be having a much easier time than I was. My simple falling around wasn't helping anyone at all, as least Nicky could do some damage.

I wasn't sure how long the fight was going on for before I was knocked aside by one of the tentacles, I felt he wind get knocked out of me, then I heard a sudden yelp from Nicky.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" I finally looked up at my friend to see that octomamoth had grabbed her by the waist, she was thrashing and kicking in an attempt to get the monster to release her "Help!"

"Don't just stand there! Cast Thunder or something!" I yelled at the sage and summoner off to the left.

"We can't!" Rydia yelled back looking worried."If we were to use Thunder it might hurt Nicky instead!"

I heard Nicky let out another loud cry when the beast tightened its grip around her, "NICKY! Put her down you bastard!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and in a rush of adrenaline, charged forward with my weapon ready, I through the sickle part of my kusarigama toward the ugly octopus monster, putting all the force I could behind it.

The blade lodged into the monsters eye, making it let out a cry of pain, then dropping my friend now unconscious into the shallow water. Tellah and Rydia made their way toward her to lend their healing abilities.

I pulled back on the chain effectively tearing the monsters eye from the inside. Cecil was putting up a great fight I hadn't noticed before that he had cut off more than half the octomamoths tentacles. I ran to join him while the adrenaline was still rushing through my veins, trying to get my kusarigama to hit something vital on the huge monster.

"Try throwing it again!" Cecil shouted in my direction. I nodded and tried throwing the blade again, it didn't do as well as it had the first time but it was doing more damage than simply swinging blindly, like I usually did.

We had managed to slug off another one of the tentacles, the water turning a deep red color from the monsters blood, before we were joined once again by the lightning spells from Tellah and Rydia.

**(Nicky's POV)**  
Getting up was a lot harder than I expected it to be, who knew getting your ribs crushed by a giant octopus could be so draining? At least the others seemed to be holding out well, I searched the murky water for my rapier, looking up every once in a while, seeing Cecil and Talia attack the octomamoth violently while Tellah and Rydia cast spells as fast as they could, making lighting fly here and there. Nearly shocking our other companions on more than one occasion.

At last I felt my fingers brush the metal of my blade, I was careful picking it up so that I didn't end up cutting myself, but I got it back with out an accident and proceed to assist the others, Talia seemed to be doing well this time around, making a few deep cuts at least. Everything seemed to be moving so fast, I wont lie and say Talia and I made a huge impact on the outcome of the battle, and in all honesty Cecil and Tellah did most of the work.

After what I assume to be about half an hour or so, Cecil was driving his dark blade into the monster and making deep wound that I'm sure would have had octomamoths insides pouring out if it didn't begin to wither into dust seconds later with a horrifying screeching sound that felt lie a shock-wave through my body, and by the looks of it the others as well.

Once we all regained our breath and balance Tellah was the first to speak up "We've done it! Damcyan is just beyond this water fall!" His voice was full of pride and I couldn't help but crack a smile for a moment. That moment ended once I locked eyes with Talia, it dawned on me that once again everything was going to fall apart.

**-  
(A/N)  
OK so I'm just going to stop here for not and apologize repeatedly for this taking so long (_ _)  
But good news! Its almost time for my summer break so I'll be updating more often ^w^  
Review please!**

**Oh also I received a private message mocking my story and flaming my beloved characters so let me just say that you can give all the constructive criticism you want, but I think of my characters as my children so please don't insult them :(**


End file.
